


Necessitarianism

by cylikkious



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylikkious/pseuds/cylikkious
Summary: Five needs a little something, and he knows exactly when to get it.aka ;Five robs his sleep deprived self and Klaus just lets it happen.





	Necessitarianism

**Author's Note:**

> (:

What he’s doing is okay. He remembers it, he thinks. 

 

He  _thinks._

 

He’s suited up, shaven and old. His shoes shine and his buttons glimmer — he feels dolled up, neat, though this is how he is always arranged. He feels handsome because he remembers thinking he was. 

 

Is that gay? Maybe. 

 

He doesn’t have a choice this time. He is disobeying orders, but they will never know. He’s in the same timeline, and as long as he completes the job and gets back on time for new orders, he will be just fine. 

 

Himself’s just miles away, sleeping. 

 

He needs that damn sheet. 

 

But first, he needs to get back to work. 

 

He’s in a mother’s house. All he has to do is leave the stove on. 

 

That conclusion did not come easy, as simple as the action may be. It took him a long four hours to recalculate that when he was given an incorrect order. If he hadn't questioned its accuracy he’d be stuck having to do more work than he intended, all because of an imbecile in the upstairs who that thought the mothers ex had a damn thing to do with it (it took that imbecile weeks to figure out, which was in the end useless, what Five had figured out in just hours —  _their poor dignity_ ). 

 

Once he turns the knob of the oven, he’s quick to pop out, and even quicker to grin, though he feels no pride. 

 

Five’s ready. He takes a deep breath. 

 

He jumps as fast as he can. It’s like the flailing cylinders that punch and squeeze you in a bouncy house. He wiggles through it. This may be his longest jump ever. 

 

He falls into the bush. He remembers hearing that faintly in his dreams, all those years ago. It’s not long until he’s vomiting into the bush as well. Moment ruined. 

 

He stands up. His stomach hurts but that’s alright. He stares at his old home. Something aches in him. 

 

Just above him is his room, where his self sleeps. 

 

He climbs up. It’s easy. His window is unlocked. Good. 

 

He doesn’t remember much of the conversation. For a moment he panics, but he realizes how useless that is. He is exactly who he saw. Whatever he does now is exactly what he himself has already experienced. There is no way he can alter the timeline, since this has already happened and in a way still has yet to happen. Every thought that he is thinking now will be the same as his self’s that sleeps on his bed soundlessly. That’s a lot of _s’s_. 

 

He opens himself’s drawer, ruffles through the papers knowing it’s the only page he ever used red pen on. His young bastard self was actually right about a few things. He can’t get that same information again without traveling back a month before his young self’s now. He would get caught. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

He tenses. 

 

Himself stares, eyes half lidded and hair tussled. He blinks tiredly. 

 

It's okay. It’s fine. He’s done this before, at least one of himself’s has, he can do it too. 

 

- 

 

Klaus stands still in shock, frozen at the sight of a man in his brothers room. He can’t bring himself to scream or run. He stands at the door, only cracked a little, about to slump into Five’s cave for comfort, but his plans have been changed. 

 

He can’t take his eyes off of the man. He looks too good to be poor. He seems too  _dressed_ to be a rapist. He seems too frightened to kill (little does Klaus know, ha). 

 

Klaus’ hands shake on the doorknob. He lets his arm fall to his side, not wanted the knob to creak from his tremors. 

 

He hears the man speak to Five. 

 

“Hey, I need to know where you put _number 157._ In red. Please tell me you remember.” 

 

His brother looks exhausted. Today was a rough day. Klaus knows. Five still looks asleep. 

 

His brother rasps out an answer. “Desk. Green folder.” 

 

Klaus fiddles nonstop as the man rips his desk drawer open, throws things carelessly out, only searching for what he needs. His brother doesn’t seem to realize that any of this is real. 

 

The man smiles wildly and it’s eerily familiar. His eyes sparkle with something Klaus recognizes. He can’t put his finger on it. 

 

Five is back asleep when the man kneels down to his bed, clutching the green folder Five informed him of to his side. There’s something devastating about this. 

 

Klaus’ breath hitches when the man gently, pitifully, strokes his brothers cheek, as if wiping away tears that belong there, but somehow aren’t. 

 

“You know, I’m sorry for this,” the man speaks like he knows him, “if I could stop you I would. But I can’t. You’ll understand. I understand so you’ll understand, won’t you?” 

 

Klaus’ does nothing. 

 

The man stands up. “Thanks, anyway.” He finishes the one-sided conversation awkwardly. 

 

Klaus’ tenses when he inhales deeply. The man straightens, holds the folder like it’s his heart, and gracefully steps forward into— 

 

_into a blur of blue light_. 

 

 

-

 

“What do you think happened to him?” Allison inquires. It’s been nearly a year since Five disappeared. 

 

“I think he’s dead.” Says Diego. 

 

“I bet he’s living it up on the streets.” Vanya tells them. 

 

“I hope he’s learned a lesson.” Luther says. 

 

“I hope he’s okay.” Ben sighs out. 

 

They all look at Klaus. 

 

“I think he’s in the future.” 

**Author's Note:**

> |:


End file.
